


What to Do With a Naughty Ex-Watcher

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-17
Updated: 2004-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: S4, after "The Initiative" and before "Hush."Notes: It's spanking week.





	What to Do With a Naughty Ex-Watcher

He'd drunk quite a bit of brandy, hadn't he? Weekends are for the young, not the old.

Spike shook his head. "Watcher, are you drunk again?" he asked.

"Ex-watcher," Giles corrected him. "Going to join me?" he offered, holding up an extra glass.

"Not tonight. I've got something else planned," Spike said, settling himself down on Giles' desk chair.

"What? Watching the telly?" Giles refilled his glass and headed toward the couch. He stretched out and propped his feet up.

"Naughty Rupert," Spike scolded. "This mid-life crisis of yours is really making you lax." He started tapping his fingers on the hardwood desk.

"Just hold on a minute..." Giles started laughing. "Now what about you? What are you – my neighbor who gives snarky side commentary? And stop with that incessant tapping. You don't even have a proper crypt or a steady supply of blood." Giles took a sip from his glass. "And what are you going to do, punish me?"

"Perhaps I will," Spike said standing up.

"Vampire with a chip. What you going to do about that?" Giles egged him on.

"Perhaps I'll make you bloody like it," Spike growled, moving toward the couch.

"That's right; feel the anger course through your body." Giles took another gulp of his brandy. "Child," he dismissed.

"I'm no child," Spike yelled, standing over Giles. "I'm plenty older than you." He grabbed the other man's collar. Giles laughed. "You'll look at me when I'm talking," Spike said. "Now get up." He dragged a drunken Giles from the couch.

"What are you really expecting, Spike?" Giles asked. "What you don't think I notice the way that you look at me?"

"You'll be quiet," he said, shoving Giles face first on the couch. "Arghhh," he screamed and clutched his head in pain.

"That'll show you," Giles said, mockingly. Though he didn't move from where he was.

Spike ignored the comment. "Now undo your trousers and slide everything down to your ankles. Place your hands on the top of the couch and spread ‘em," he instructed. "You've been a very naughty ex-Watcher." Giles complied as Spike undid his own pants and took out his cock. He could see that Giles was already hard.

Spike stood with his cock in one hand and his other hand tracing Giles' ass. His hand gave it a light tap. "Do I have to be more naughty?" Giles said. "Poor vampire, afraid his chip is going to go off again." Spike's hand made harder contact with Giles' ass.

Spike was smirking and sliding his other hand up and down his own cock. Giles moaned loudly as the next strike hit him. Spike made each new one harder than the last one, and Giles shuttered at their impact.

"Yes," Spike muttered, "that's exactly it." His hand met Giles' ass once again, and Spike came. "Now, Rupert, have we learned our lesson?"


End file.
